


B is for Batons and Guns

by EatMoreChicken



Series: ABC Destiel Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe - Prison, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Prisoner!Benny, Prisoner!Castiel, Prisoner!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: Dean was finally facing his punishment of his actions, prison. To say the least, his other inmate looks good in uniform. Looks like prison won’t be so smooth after all.





	

Wednesday

As the months go by, you begin to realize how close prison is to hell. Not to mention the random breakout fires started in the kitchen, but the demons that scurry the yards every day. Sadly enough, we are literally trapped here until our torture is over. But until that day arrives, we have to find a way to occupy ourselves. Like the well-mannered gentleman I am, I’ve taken a hobby into messing with the newbies, helping them comprehend where they stand in a place like this. Not to mention, it’s definitely a pleasing activity.

Just the other day, a newcomer named Adam stepped his first steps along the boundary lines of the Netherlands. For a man his size, he did seem quite cocky. Hopefully, he’ll find a way to gain the slightest bit of muscle in the years he’ll be spending here. Anyhow, apparently I dug into the wrong side of him and resulted with a mouthful of his fist. But fear not my friend, I’m not one to back down from a fight, especially when it’s this easy. One thing led to another, and we’re both sent to solitary for an unimaginable amount of time. 

Obviously, I have a little bit of beef with just about everyone. Not that I don’t mind, it’s just that being the top dog does get overwhelming sometimes. The unwanted attention is just too much to bear. But don’t fret, I think what will feed my emptiness is a new inmate. And by the way, people are crowding around the entrance like drug-crazed puppies, is a sign my wish will be fulfilled tonight.

Finally, the mob was abruptly parted by a couple of cops and their shiny batons. As the figures passed by, a man appeared from out of nowhere, hitting me like a stack of falling bricks. The fellow had much to offer when it came to looks. Like the sweet curve of his nose, or the sharp cut of his jaw, or the— dammit, I was staring like a lovestruck teenager. I have no clue what this man is doing to me, but I need to put an end to this as soon as possible.

Still watching, I just couldn’t keep my eyes off him. The guards showed him to his bed as they exchanged evil glares for a couple seconds before leaving. All right, that was my cue. Time to show this guy where the real magic happens. 

Walking closer towards him, I started to feel a bit hesitant. This has never actually happened with any other inmate, so how come it’s now starting to appear? Oh well, I pushed the feeling aside and carried on with my routine. Finally meeting up with the son of a bitch, the simplest tasks seemed much more difficult than usual, even talking.

If all goes well, sarcasm will do the trick, “Huh, you seem awfully new. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Dean, and I’m not someone you don’t want to fuck with.”

Okay, he’s not responding, “So this is the prison, welcome to the hellfire, champ. We all play an important part in this beautiful creation. Here we have every flavor of criminal you could ever desire. Step right up and pick your poison.”

Goddammit, does he have to cock his head all cute like that? Clearing my throat once more, “Be careful though, bad reputations don’t settle well here. Another word of advice for you is…if you ever drop your soap in the shower, you're better off leaving it there.” The awkward silence intensely grew, “Nah, I’m just messing with you…not really. Have fun, asshole.”

The fella kept his position, not once flinching, “You sure do have quite the nerve to be calling people random body parts before you get to truly know them.” 

So the guy does speak. For where he stands, he sure does have quite the nerve to be talking to someone like me, like that, “Pardon, did you understand anything I just said?”

“Overall, I got most things. But I suggest you run along with your other non-existent buddies or else.”

I stepped closer, letting him get the message, “Oh, so is that how it is now? Or else, what? Are you gonna scare me?”

He chuckled like he was some prince, “Well, that is what I intend to do to you.” He furrowed his brow before speaking again, “Your full name is Dean Winchester. You were born on January 24, 1979, in Lawrence, Kansas. Your brother’s name is Sam Winchester. Your parent's names are John and Mary, who are now both deceased. And last, but not least, you used to drive a 1967 Chevy Impala.”

All I could do was stare, it took me a while to form genuine words, “W-What are you?”

“Lawfully speaking, I’m considered to be human. But the name is Castiel, or Cass if the name is too hard to remember with your small, sad brain.” The man kept giggling like he was five years old, “I can’t wait to see what prison has in store for me. I mean if you're supposedly the worst of the bad, it can’t be too horrible. Farewell Dean, don’t get too caught up in your slowly developing, unresolved thoughts.” He finished off with a wink, like the charming flirt he was.

“E-excuse m-me—“ Before I knew it, he had slipped out of my eyesight and had disappeared to, God knows where. Even though this scene was fairly interesting and baffling all at the same time. Hopefully, no one saw this conversation unfold the way it did. Not once in my years of being here, had someone blathered to me like that, and got away with it. For now, I’ll let it slide. Yet it won’t be too long till karma is catching up with him.

“Boy, you sure did tell him.” Benny, one of the other jailbirds that I kind of get along with, apparently watched the event collapse from a distance. “He certainly won’t be coming back to tear you up.” 

I didn’t like one part of this situation. “Listen here, this is the deal. I need you to go find out as much as you possibly can about this boy. If he is going to use my personal information against me, might as well return the favor.”

Benny smirked, he was planning something. “I’ll do it, but what’s the reward?”

Why do I even try, this was no good, “What’s it worth, a pack of cigs?”

After endless minutes of waiting, Benny nodded in approval. Turned himself around, and walked off like nothing had just happened. That fucker is going to use this against me as blackmail, I can already tell by the way he is smiling. Not like I care, but at least Castiel will be begging for mercy at the end of the week.

 

Thursday

Surprisingly, he was in a very perky mood. Benny, this is Benny we are talking about. The man who flipped a table that was bolted to the ground, because it was Monday. The man who ate food scraps from the trash can for three months, because he didn’t like the chef. The man who I also trusted to knock some sense into Cass before regrets were made.

The lunch quarter was now in session for my block. Meaning, Benny, Cass, and I were all going to be located in the same area together, not a good mix to begin with. Trays were taken and the food was given. Fifteen minutes passed by and Benny was on his way towards Cass who sat alone. Which is usual for newbies, they can’t be trusted yet. Sadly, the two were situated too far for me to hear. Looks like I’m going to have to sit this one out.

* *

Benny swept towards Cass, releasing a grunting noise before seating himself. “Ah, so you’re the almighty Cass who stood up Dean Winchester.” Repeating himself like yesterday, Cass just stared in silence. “Okay, we’re already off to a bad start. I’m Benny and I get angry pretty easily.”

Cass huffed, “What’s up with prisoners and their opening lines? Do people usually introduce themselves like this around here?”

“Uh, well…sure, we’ll go with it. Anyway, I just came over here to tell you that Dean is not someone you want to get involved with. Let’s just say he’s in here because someone messed with his younger brother, so he beat the living shit out them till their brain was jello. They had to call in a plastic surgeon, just so the guy would be able to drink from a straw the next day.”

Cass shifted in his seat, his face looked as if he was the slightest8 bit impressed. “May I question, what are you in here for?”

“Cass, buddy, you really shouldn't go around asking that. Luckily, I’m kind of forgiving…sometimes. But I got stuck in a bad deal with some old coworkers of mine. One thing led to another, and I had to smuggle all types of things for them across countries: weapons, drugs, people, and all that jazz. It didn’t last too long though since I ended up in here.” Benny laughed for a second, a reaction to his nerves. “What are you in here for?”

Cass snickered along with him. “Long story short, I hacked into a government database and demanded hush money from them. The concerning part was that it took me two short days and seven different energy drinks to fully engage with this information. At the minimum, next time I’ll know what I’m doing.”

“What do you mean ‘next time?’ Haven’t you learned your lesson?”

“Just because some obstacles come my way, doesn’t mean I’m done forever. I actually enjoyed the new knowledge I found deep within the server. I now know a little something about everyone.”

Benny scoffed, he was up for the challenge. “Oh, really? Hit me with your best shot.”

“Uhm, let me see. Benny…Benny Lafitte? You’re not that big of a flag in the criminal documents I found, that’s good I guess. However, I do know that your original name is Eli. And for about six years, you practically didn’t exist. Not a single report was filed about you during that time. You were, properly speaking, charted as dead in that space of events. Yet somehow, you come back as some dude named Benny, oddly enough.” Cass snapped out of his thinking mode, “How accurate was that?”

Benny’s faced flashed a color of pale, still in the state of shock, “Heh, uh, p-pretty a-accurate. I’ll be going now…” Just like that, Benny had scurried off the same way Dean had yesterday.

 

Friday

Weekly scavenge time was taking place. Cops were flipping beds and checking jumpsuits just to find the one thing to get us in trouble. We weren’t exactly the favored cell block and I couldn’t blame them. For example, we did have a reputation for having sniffer dogs in here every week. Therefore, no one can be trusted and it’s every man for himself. By the way, things are going so far, looks like the check up will be over in a couple minutes.

The cops finished checking the bunk beside me, and luckily it was now my turn to be patted down. Not only was the process awkward and weird, it was just flat out humiliating. I tried to look up from the situation, attempting to make it less difficult, and as I did I caught a glimpse of two blue eyes staring right back at me. Except, it was Cass trying to contain his laughter. I was soon distracted once more as the guard patted a little too close to my crotch, causing me to automatically clench my jaw. Cass, on the other hand, was having the time of his life as he watched me embarrass myself over and over again. 

Eventually, the guard found nothing and moved on to the next victim, glad my harassment was over. I sighed in relief, praying they didn’t find the cigarets I was hiding for Benny. And if they did, with any luck, I wouldn’t have to see Cass’ face anymore. Not that I minded Cass’ face, it was a nice thing to look at. I mean, I still can’t get over the fact that a person can obtain such beauty. For god’s sake, his features were perfectly designed as if he was meant to make me feel powerless in his presence.

Jolting from my concentrated thoughts, a whistle was blown giving us the signal that they couldn’t find anything to use against us. Just like that, everybody went back to doing what they were doing. Out of habit, I turned back around and continued to read my book I started about a week ago. The way this cell block was set up it was very easy to hide the fact that I was reading something dorky. Having bunk beds spread across the area was pretty convenient. In that case, it was very easy to communicate with everyone. Unfortunately, that also meant that there were guards on every corner, but that really didn’t stop anyone. 

Adding to my prediction, Cass decided to stop what he was doing and walk straight towards me. Not in an angry or threatening way, but in more of a curious, interesting method. As he reached my bunk bed, he opened his mouth but said nothing. I proceeded to read my book and ignore him, he wasn’t going to get past me.

“Excuse me, Dean.” Still not listening, “I just wanted to say that it was not my intention to scare you like that the other day. I was only using the information I found for that procedure.”

“Well, isn’t that nice of you. Move along.” Could this day be any more confusing?

He still didn’t move, “What novel are you reading? You seem to really enjoy it.”

“Percy Jackson, my friend got me into it. Now fuck off…” 

Yet, he pushed on to bug me, “I find that very interesting since my friend got me into computers, which I still tend not to trust that often. Hacking is what caused me to wind up in here. Her name is Charlie and she had played a big role in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

I had to pause for a moment, no way in hell this was actually happening. “Charlie? As in Charlie Bradbury? Red hair, major dork?”

“Yes, I suppose we could go off of that. Charlie and I haven’t been talking for too long, but she is one of my closest friends.”

“Dude, seriously? She is the one who introduced me to the geek world. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn't have this,” I raised up my book in a slight praise.

“Finally, we have something more in common. I knew you were more than just a pretty face.” 

Focusing back on Cass, I noticed he had skipped away frantically like he was shamefaced. I was still stuck on that last line. Pretty face? Coming from the man who looked like a million, was calling me pretty. Okay, okay, so I guess our feelings are mutual, for sure not one-sided. Without a doubt, I have had some people tell me that I am eye candy, but it felt so different coming from Cass. 

For all that, he was still giving me mixed signals. One day, he is insulting me. And the next, he’s complimenting me. For what it’s worth, hopefully, curiosity will reach the best of us.

 

Saturday

Midday on the weekend, probably the best lunch you’ll get for now. As long as you didn’t piss off the chef that week, rewards were in your favor.

The great thing about this particular prison was that it wasn’t up to the maximum security needs. You could literally go murder a man in the bathroom and no one would find his body for two days. Plenty of time for me to work out whatever is happening between me and Cass. I watched the clock tick ever so slowly. If I wanted this plan to work, I would need to think before I take action. 

12:45, 1:00, 1:15…1:16, the exact time Cass slipped into the restroom. Judging by the time, it was going to be fourteen minutes before cops started pushing us back to our block. You know what they say, if you want something done right, you’re gonna have to do it yourself. 

Subtly following Cass to the restroom, I made sure no one gave any suspicious looks. I turned the corner, hiding from the faces of other inmates, only to find, not a single soul located in the bathroom. Cass was gone and had disappeared like he always does after every conversation. 

Just as I turned my head, I met with an elbow pressed against my throat. Slamming against the brick wall with a thud, I met once again with the eyes of Castiel. 

He didn’t hold anything back. “Why are you following me?”

“C-Cass…can’t…breath.” His elbow was still wedged into my neck. He took off some pressure, but not a lot. “I was going to try and talk to you. But I guess we winded up here instead.”

He pushed off of me instantly, face turning red. “Sorry, can’t be too careful. What do you need to say?”

“Umm…well, you see…” Goddammit, how can someone be cute and sexy at the same time? It’s really not fair—Shit, focus! “The other day…you just couldn’t shut up.”

Cass was hesitant at first, “I’m sure none of this is necessary. We can work this out.” He quickly took a stance, like he was protecting himself from something.

“Calm down, Cass. I’m not going to kill you.” God, this boy was adorable. “It’s just you really like to talk. And for someone with that personality trait, stuff can slip pretty easily it seems.” Cass wasn’t catching on, he just stood there clueless about the situation. “For fuck’s sake, Cass, you don’t remember the thing you said the other day?”

“Oh, I didn’t know I was supposed to recite the conversations we participate in.” Oh, and he’s sassy too, that’s good.

“If I recall, you said something along the lines of that I was ‘more than just a pretty face.’ Does that happen to ring a bell?”

He’s blushing, I got Cass to blush! “I-I didn’t m-mean to offend you. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Uh-uh, you stay right here.” Grabbing his arm to stop him, I couldn’t help but notice the muscle hidden under his jumpsuit. “Damn…oh umm… Anyway, what I’m trying to say is…you know.”

“No, this is the one thing I do not know. You are not making much sense here.”

Could he be any more oblivious? “What did you mean by what you said earlier? Quote, ‘more than just a pretty face?’ Unquote.”

The room was so quiet you could here Cass swallow his humiliation. “Looks like you're finally catching on, Adonis.” 

Very smoothly, Cass reached for my wrist, pried my dead hand from his arm, and swiftly escaped the bathroom. I was motionless standing there stunned over the course of events. The sad thing was that this wasn’t the first time he left me in utter shock. Adonis…Adonis, what the hell does that mean?

 

Sunday

The word flew by quick. Everyone started to get skeptical about who the top dog was. If Cass had outsmarted me, and I did nothing about it, where does that leave me? In all honesty, when it comes to places like a prison, reputations are everything. So if you have a weak, lousy character, you’re most likely going to catch the fair one. 

Altogether, Cass was the new guy. I, on the other hand, know this place inside out, where to hide valuables or which officers to watch out for. In this case, thankfully I had the high ground and I would just have to know how to use this to my advantage. Looks like Cass is his first can of whoop ass.

The first step to executing this plan is finding someone willing to help. Benny will work, I guess, but he does come with a price. Eh, another pack of cigarets will be just enough. Second, we need a cleared out room so we can perform this strategy without any distractions. Yesterday the bathroom seemed pretty dead, that will be effective. Lastly, we just need our guinea pig. If all goes well, Cass won’t be coming back for seconds.

* *

“Okay, Benny, just block the door. Don’t let anyone come in, but don’t make it obvious either! We don’t need any officer complaining.” I was laying down the procedure. Benny didn’t seem too fond of it either.

Benny scoffed, “I don’t know, man. Last time you two were in the same room, things got pretty fishy.” 

“What do you mean ‘fishy?’ I was trying to give him a piece of his mind, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and how did that go?” I stayed silent, ducking my head in shame. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. But you know everything comes with a price…”

“I’ll get you your candy, just…stop telling people you got it from me. I already have enough people to deal with, I don’t need more.” 

“Whatever, Dean, let’s just get this over with.”

“All right, let’s go…”

Benny came to a halt, trying to contain his laughter. “The poor guy won’t even see it coming. Especially since it’s coming from you!”

“I said, ‘let’s go!’ Move it!” I nudged past Benny while we walked through the door frame. The lunch quarter was about to start, that meant no more slacking. Guards were on the look out and prisoners were still snitches, nothing about this was going to be easy.

Benny was located closer towards the wall that separated the cafeteria from the bathroom. From the way he was standing, he replicated a bouncer outside clubs. It was intimidating, yet very helpful for this strategy. Having that said, I was on the exact opposite side of the room, watching every move Cass made like a hawk, not that I didn’t like it. From my angle, everything about Cass appeared to be five times hotter. For instance, when he picked at his unidentifiable meatloaf, his forearms would glisten in the sunlight like a body builder or whenever—fuck, focus!

I slid along the bench opposite of Cass and propped myself down. “Hiya, Cass!”

“Hello, Dean,” Not once did he make eye contact, still poking at his food. “Can I help you?”

“I think we have some unfinished business left over from yesterday. It appears to me that we never completed our conversation.” Cass took notice of my sarcastic tone. “Follow my lead, but don’t make it shady.”

Cass sharply exhaled, sounding concerned. “Why would I want to do that?” 

“Just…Trust me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Cass gave the impression of being a bit taken aback with that last sentence, he brushed it off like the good soldier he was. As told, Cass watched me disappear into the shadows of the restroom. He then followed along like a lost puppy, almost trying to retrace my steps. Not anyone in the history of Dean Winchester’s contacts has anyone been this gullible. With this kind of attitude, Cass won’t be alive to finish his first week. 

I was the first to appear in the bathroom, I had to wait a couple counts to even hear Cass’ footsteps patter behind. They sounded a bit hesitant, but not for long. Eventually, his feet brushed along the tiles meeting up with mine. Benny did his part and blocked the entrance so no one could get in or out. I was waiting for him to ask some stupid question, but he didn’t. Cass just stared right back at me, making feel very small.

“So…Adonis…is that what you call all your friends?” I bossily dictated.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Of course, he doesn’t understand, it’s not like he’s a walking encyclopedia or anything.

“Oh, what a bummer, it just so happens that Adonis is the name you called me yesterday. a seemed pretty confident about it too. So don’t give me that whole ‘I don’t know’ act, cause I’m not buying it.”

“Dean, you’re talking too fast. Please slow down to a normal pace and we can continue this conversation.” Now he mentions it, I was a bit jumbled about the situation. “Are you really going to make me explain the name, Adonis?”

“I mean I’m not getting any younger here.”

“Surely, I thought you would’ve figured it out by now.” 

That was when I lost to his smack down and outright obliviousness. This kid really needed to be taught a lesson. My temper started to take control as I shoved Cass into the wall, listening to the rapid thud of his body hitting the bricks. His arms were pinned next to his head and his face lacked rage. Shockingly, he didn’t try to fight back, he just accepted his fate.

“Goddammit, Cass, you better tell me or I’m going to knock you out cold.”

Cass didn’t pause to respond, “Okay, fine. Adonis means an individual of somewhat a Greek god type manner…there, happy?”

The room grew silent as Cass turned fifty shades of red. “Is this really what you believe, especially me out of all people?”

“I don’t see any reason why not to? You are obviously very attractive…and really kind.” Cass smiled while being trapped under my arms, too fucking cute for this world. “For example, you haven’t exactly caused any physical harm to me yet, which I don’t suggest doing.”

I stepped back, climbing off of Cass, giving back his personal space. Looking down at my feet, my hands started to achingly sweat and my lips started to twitch. Truthfully, I didn’t know how to act properly in Cass’ presence. Now that he is confessing stuff that I’m too scared to say, it does make me a bit queasy. Correction, it made me more than that, it made me…curiously wanting more.

Cass noticed my unusual behavior. “Dean, are you all right?”

I couldn’t speak, I was afraid Cass was going to do something to me. Probably sock me right in the jaw for being such a coward. “Y-y-yeah…uh, just…Uhm, I j-just…” My words started to tremble, even more, making the scene much worse for my own sake.

Cass on the other hand, took the matter into his own hands, “Oh, fuck you, Dean.”

Ever so swiftly, Cass jerkingly pulled my arm, letting momentum crash out bodies into each other. We were now closer than we were earlier when I was practically attacking Cass. All I could do was let him take over from now on. Thankfully, our lips inched closer and closer till they finally met. When they did, all of our built up tension was released. I could feel us relaxing into each other in the most comforting way ever. Cass was so careful and soft, shattering all my expectations of him. Never in my life, I would’ve thought that this very moment would actually exist.

My thoughts were transferred back into the real world as I felt something ice-cold brush along my lips. I couldn’t quite make it out, but I didn’t care. The feeling of Cass’ lips against mine was the greatest thing anyone could ask for. Tongues swirling and breaths pacing together, the heat started to swell. We had to pull away for a moment just so we wouldn’t suffocate ourselves, catching a good glimpse of Cass. Not once, have I ever seen a smile so genuine.

However, there was one question left on my mind…

“Cass…Do you have a tongue piercing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing for me right now (even if it's critiquing). Please comment anything, I BEG YOU!


End file.
